Hope in a Locket The Story of Us, Together
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: The long awaited actually it's only been about a week, but still! sequel to On My Own Lorelai and Luke, married, in there early 20's. Chapter 14 is finally! up!
1. Chapter 1 Morning Sickness and Apples?

EEEEEEEEE! YAY! So this is it! The sequel! Are you guys as excited as I am! OMG! I love all of you so much! I couldn't wait very long before getting this up! I want to thank **OzDust **for most of the title, and a lot of other people for the second part! I don't wanna name them all, takes to long! I wanna get this up tonight. So I wanna worn you now, that these chapters might not be updated as quick, cuz I don't have very much written yet, but I thought I'd share what I got. So, here it is! Oh and my friend Carli was helping me decide on a title, and a lot of you said the opposite of "On My Own", and she thought I should call it "Off Your Together", cuz that's the opposite!

-------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gilmore Girls_, but I own all the DVD's, and the Soundtrack:D Does that count?

Quick background (in case I forget to mention it later!) this is what happened between the last story and this one: Luke and Lorelai got married. William died, Luke was really upset. They moved into Luke's house. Luke turned Hardware store into diner. It's end of August, Rory's 5 and starting school in the fall. (Lorelai- 21, Luke- 22) that's it.

**Hope in a Locket; The Story of Us, Together**

Chapter one- Morning Sickness and Apples?

Luke woke up to Lorelai gone. That was unusual; he was usually up way before her. He heard her in the bathroom, and it sounded like she was sick. He climbed out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. There she was, leaning over the toilet. Luke sat down on the edge of the bath tub and held her hair back from her face. Neither of them said a word. It wasn't because they were fighting; there was just no need for words.

When she was done, she laid her head down on his lap and started to cry.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, then realised the stupid-ness of the question, and asked "What's wrong?"

"I think I must have the flu or something" She answered.

"You ok now?"

She nodded "I think so"

He picked her up off the bathroom floor, and carried her back to bed. He kissed her softly. "You're staying home today" He told her firmly.

"But Luke!" She whined "Work-"

"No buts. I'll call Mia and tell her you're staying home"

She didn't try to argue, she was too tired.

"I'll be right back" he told her. A minute later he was back with a glass of water, and 2 Gravel.

"Thanks" she smiled softly.

She took the medicine and lay back down.

"I'm going to check on the Diner, I'll take Rory with me, and we'll be back soon"

"Mmmhh kay" She told him sleepily "Apples"

"What?" Luke asked puzzled.

"I want an apple"

"But-" He knew that she didn't eat fruit, but if she wanted some, he wasn't going to argue. "I'll be right back"

Luke brought an apple upstairs and Lorelai ate it. Then he took Rory and went to the Diner

-------------------------------------

Lorelai, not being able to sleep, and bored with Luke and Rory gone, turned on the TV. She surfed the channels for a little while, but there was nothing on. Then her mind drifted back to the apple.

"_Apple? I don't eat apples" she thought to herself "The last time I ate an apple was when… When I was pregnant with Rory"_

She sat bolt upright in bed. _ "Pregnant? She couldn't be… There's no way… well actually there was lots of ways…"_ She got dressed and in 3 minutes was out the door.

------------------------------------------

She was pretty sure there was no way she could be pregnant, but she had to be sure. She parked the truck in front of Doose's. (Luke had walked to the diner, and taught her how to drive a stick!) She ran inside. She went straight to the pregnancy test row. She never new there were so many new kinds! She grabbed the one she recognised as being the same one she used when she was pregnant with Rory. She ran to the till, paid, and sent home.

--------------------------

She sat in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go. She started to wonder if it would be such a bad idea if she was pregnant. She and Luke were married, and another kid might be nice. To have a kid with Luke… that was a nice thought. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, but was it the right time? Hell! Why not? Lorelai smiled. She imagined Luke holding **_their_** baby. She started to wish she was pregnant. She was getting very impatient, and couldn't wait for that timer to beep.

How would Rory take it if they had another baby? At first Lorelai thought that she might be jealous, but that quickly changed. Rory would love it. Now Lorelai was really getting excited. She _wanted_ to have this baby, it was an ineffable (it was the word of the day, had to use it! if you don't know what it means, look it up!) excitement! This was **_exciting!_**

The timer went off and Lorelai jumped up from her chair. She grabbed the stick and looked at it. It was blue.

-----------------------------------

So how was that for a first chapter? I really hope you guys like it! Oh, and in case you didn't get that, blue means she's not pregnant! So please, please, PLEASE review! Or maybe I won't go on!


	2. Chapter 2 The talk

Hi! Wow! I'm so glad you all like it! 49 reviews for the FIRST chapter! I'm so happy! Thanks so much!

Ok I would have had this up earlier, but I decided I changed my mind and I had to rewrite the (very few) chapters I had written! So, here is the new chapter, I hope you all like it!

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**: For all of you (stupid! lol Just kidding!) people that didn't read the a/n at the end of the last chapter, BLUE MEANS NOT PREGMANT!

Ok thanks to everyone that reviewed, I'll answer questions and stuff, but I'm too lazy to acknowledge you all! So:

**javajunkie101**: Yeah, it was a little rushed, but sometimes you can't think of anything, and you just need to rush it! I love your story, and I don't care if it's a little rushed!

**lilrabbitangel14**: probably imagination, but not sure yet!

-----------------------------------------------

Ok can't find my book I have this all written, I'll do this tomorrow! Sorry everyone, I just got frustrated and I'll do it later!

Ok, I found it and I'll finish this now! Lol!

Chapter 2- The talk

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Rory whined. She was sitting at the counter at the Diner, waiting for Luke to finish opening it up.

"Just a second, sweets, I'm almost done. Then I'll make you some pancakes. How does that sound?"

"With chocolate chips?"

"Sure"

"And whip cream?"

"_God she's getting more and more like her mother everyday!"_ Luke sighed "Whatever you want"

Rory smiled "Ok, I'll wait, but I also want some coffee"

"No" Luke said automatically "I draw the line at coffee."

"Awww but mommy lets me-"

"Have a sip of hers, and I don't even like her doing that! I'm not giving you coffee Rory, you can have milk, or juice"

"Chocolate milk then?"

"Sure"

He finished getting ready, and made Rory's (very unhealthy, in his opinion) breakfast. Then after Rory ate, he went in the back and told Ceaser he was going to be out for a while.

"Sure thing boss" Ceaser responded, and Luke lifted Rory off the stool, and they headed home.

----------------------------------

Lorelai threw the test in the garbage, and went downstairs to get some coffee. Just as she sat down at the table, Luke walked in.

"Hey sweetheart" He greeted her with a kiss "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine now" she told him honestly "But Luke, there's something I should probably tell you…"

"Rory why don't you go watch a movie, ok?" Luke suggested.

"Ok" Rory agreed and went off to the living room. Luke sat down at the table.

"Well I- uh I mean this morning- uh" She stuttered _"Why was this so hard?"_ She took a deep breath. "After being sick this morning, and the apple craving, I thought that it might be a possibility that I was pregnant"

Luke's eyes got all wide and a shocked look came over his face.

"So I went to Doose's to get a test, and I'm not"

"Oh good" Luke breathed.

"Good?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I just thought… Maybe its not the right time, you know? I'm still trying to get the Diner up and running, and we don't have a whole lot of cash right now… I just didn't think it'd be a great time to have a kid"

"oh" Lorelai responded sadly. There was an awkward pause between the 2. "you know Luke… Maybe we should… you know have the talk"

"Lorelai, I already know where babies come from" Luke joked.

"I mean The kids talk"

"Oh?"

"I just was wondering… I mean…. Do you want kids? How many? When?"

"That's a lot of questions"

"I know, but could you answer some of them?"

"Ok, well… Yeah I think it might be nice to have kids. Umm… I don' know how many…one maybe two? And when… I don't know…. What about you? You answer the questions"

"Umm… Ok. Yes I want to have another kid. How many? one for sure… maybe 2 like you said… When? Whenever we decided it's the right time." She kissed him.

"Sounds good to me"

"Me too"

"Mommy!" Rory interrupted "Do ya wanna watch Willy Wonka with me?"

Lorelai smiled "Sure sweetie, I'll be right there"

"Daddy! Will you make popcorn? On the oven like you did last time?"

"Rory it's 8am!"

"So?" Lorelai and Rory asked together. Lorelai put on her infamous pout, which she knew Luke couldn't resist.

Luke rolled his eyes and got up to get the stove top popcorn maker out.

"Score!" Lorelai yelled.

--------------------------

Short, bad and short! Lol I know, but please review anyways! Please?


	3. Authors Note please read!

OMG! I am so, so, SO Sorry! I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! And, unfortunately, I don't have time to update now! I am really, really sorry for the long wait, but bear with me and just wait a little, and I should have the next chapter up soon! I've had a ton of homework lately, and my bestest (yes she's that good that she deserves and unreal word!) friend is moving, TOMORROW! So I've kinda been in mourning mode, wallowing in self pity and what not. And then with Gilmore Girls being a repeat, well lets just say I haven't had the best last couple weeks. We got assigned this HUGE project, that's due in March, where we have to do a big report on someone famous then dress up like them and act like them to judges who ask us questions and stuff, and it's a big part of our Social mark.

Also there' the whole, choosing a high school thing I'm going through right now. We're having presentations and open houses and all that jazz. (Yes I had to say that!) I have chosen, finally! And I think I'm going to enter the I.B. program… I'm not sure, but I think so.

So again, I'm really sorry, and I'll try to have more up soon.


	4. Chapter 3 Chickens

Hey everyone! I'm back! I missed you all so much! I think I'll be able to update regularly again, I got most of my homework under control, I just have a French thing that needs to be typed up and I need to find an outfit for my famous people thing, in witch I did Lauren Graham. But anyways, I found time to write, so I have so more written now, and I think I can update at least every week.

I missed getting reviews so much! I'd go into my e-mail, and everyday it says no e-mail, no e-mail, no e-mail. I liked getting a million e-mails, most of them review alerts! So anyways, thank you all for waiting so patiently, my friend is in BC now, and I've talked to her, and for now, everything seems to be going ok. I miss her a lot, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it. So, onto the story!

Chapter 3- Chickens

"Mommy!" Rory sniffled, dragging her doll and her blanket behind her. "Mommy wake up!"

Lorelai turned over to look at the clock. 3:14 AM. Oh the joys of being a parent. "She rolled over "what's wrong Rory?"

"I'm itchy"

"Well then scratch" She tried to stay calm _"She woke me up because she's itchy!"_

"All over! I'm itchy all over, and I have little red bumps on my arms and tummy" She showed her mom her arm. Lorelai turned on the light and gasped. Rory was right; she did have little red bumps all over her body.

"Oh Rory come here" she took a better look. Sure enough, Chicken pox. "Oh Rory! You've got chicken pox!"

"Does that mean I'm turning into a chicken!" Rory panicked.

"No, no, no" Lorelai laughed "It's just a virus, like a cold or a flu. IT makes you itchy for a little while. Don't worry, in a week or so you'll be all better.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Of course I'm sure" She told her, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed. "Come with me; let's see if we have something in the bathroom to help the itching"

Lorelai took Rory's hand and led her to the bathroom. They found the Calamine lotion, and Lorelai rubbed it all over Rory's body "Feel any better?" asked.

"Uh huh" Rory told her, nodding her head. "But mommy, can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"Of course you can"

-----------------------------------------------------------

For the second night in a row, Luke woke up in the morning to find Lorelai not there. He did find a sleeping Rory there though. He found Lorelai, once again, in the bathroom. And once again, she was throwing up.

"Not again" Luke said "Aw honey, are you gonna be ok? Maybe we should go to the doctor or something…"

"I'll be ok… I think" She answered. "IS Rory still sleeping?"

"Don't change the subject, and yes she it. I still think you should go see a doctor.

"No Luke, I hate doctors. You sit for hours waiting for them, and all they tell you is you fine, or to suck it up and you'll be fine in a couple of days"

"Ok fine, but you know I'm just worried 'bout ya"

"I know, you look out for me" She kissed him "Rory has the chicken pox"

"Oh no"

"Yeah, that's why she's in our bed"

"Poor girl, chicken pox are awful"

"She thought she was going to turn into a chicken!" Lorelai laughed.

"Really!" Luke joined in on the laughing.

"What's so funny?" a sleepy faced Rory walked into the bathroom.

They tried to put on a straight face. "Nothing" Lorelai said "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Itchy" Rory simply replied.

"Aww poor thing, come on, why don't I give you a bath" Lorelai suggested.

"Will that help?" Rory asked.

"If we put baking soda in it" Luke told her.

"What?" Lorelai and Rory said together.

Luke shrugged, "that's what my mom did to me"

"Did it help?" Rory asked.

"Yeah it did"

"Then lets try it!" she told him.

"Well I guess it's worth a shot" Lorelai agreed, and started the bath water.

"I'll grab the backing soda" Luke said and ran to the kitchen.

When he returned, baking soda in hand, Rory was already in the tub. He added the baking soda "Does it help?"

"Yeah I think it does!" Rory told him excitedly.

"Wish my mom knew about that when I had the chicken pox" Lorelai grumbled. They all laughed.

--------------------------------------------

Ok, that was kinda short, but I hope you all liked it! I will try and have the next chapter up soon-ish. I should have it up by next week! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4 Sick?

Hi! So here is the next chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I don't have enough time to write down everyone, because I'm not at my house, so the peoples that I will mention:

**Ratbastard:** I believe you that that is a possibility, but my mom was pregnant with my brother when I had the chicken pox, and he's fine. So I'm just gonna leave it the way it is.

**LittleGGLover:** I missed you too! And thanks for the luck, I think I'll do ok. I have a stupid French test on Monday though, ugg!

**xluv4lukeX**: Yes it does really work! My mom always used baking soda for me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Sick?

"Independence Inn, Mia speaking, how may I help you?" She answered the phone.

"Hey Mia, it's me."

"Oh hi Lorelai. I was just going to call you."

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm not there, but Rory has the chicken pox, and I think I'm going to have to stay at home with her for a few days."

"Aww that poor girl. You take as long as you need."

"Thank you Mia. Bye."

"Buh bye dear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai put on the "The Lion King" for Rory and went into the kitchen. After her bath, Rory was a little less itchy, but Lorelai rubbed calamine lotion all over her anyway. She checked for a fever and Rory's temperature was just a little above normal, so she told her to go rest on the couch for a little while. Rory said she was hungry so Lorelai went to go call Luke.

"Luke's."

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Oh hi how's Rory?"

"She's fine, hungry though. She says she wants mashed potatoes."

"Ok. I'll make some and be right over."

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 20 minutes later, Luke walked into the house carrying a huge bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Thank you sweetheart." Lorelai said kissing him.

"You're welcome." He said smiling. "Where's Rory?"

"She's in the living room."

Luke went into the living room to see Rory laying on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey daddy!" She said, sitting up.

"Hey princess. How you feeling?"

"I feel better!"

"That's good. I brought you some mashed potatoes." He handed her the bowl and a spoon.

"Thank you!" she said and began to eat. "Yum!"

"Good?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna go into the kitchen, ok?"

She nodded again.

Luke walked into the kitchen where Lorelai was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her neck.

"Hey."

"Hey" she smiled and got up to kiss him. "Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Yeah, I do." He kissed her again. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Ok bye bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rory had eaten some of the mashed potatoes and had finished watching "The Lion King" she fell asleep on the couch. She slept most of the afternoon. Luke got home around 6, and he brought supper. Rory just ate leftover mashed potatoes. Then the threesome went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Luke once again woke up to find Lorelai in the bathroom.

"Sweetie, maybe you should see a doctor" he suggested.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed. "I'll make an appointment for this afternoon. But who will watch Rory?"

"I can tell Ceasor to watch the diner and I'll stay home with Rory, unless you wanted me to come with you…?"

"No, it's ok, you should stay here with Rory."

"Mommy!" Rory called.

"I'm coming, sweetie." She gave a small smile towards Luke and went to see what Rory needed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Luke came home to watch Rory.

"Have fun." He told Lorelai.

"Have fun?"

"Well…"

She laughed and kissed him.

He smiled. "Hey don't worry," he said seeing the nervousness in her face. "I'm sure everything's fine."

She forced a weak smile. She was worried. What if something was seriously wrong with her? Nah, she'd be fine. Right?

Luke walked her to the car. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

----------------------------------------------------

Ok so that's it, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Please, Please review! We're already at 99! I was very sad that I didn't make it to 100, but I'll get over it!

So, about last weeks episode, I thought that in the beginning, Luke was a real ass. Logan was being so nice and all Luke did was complain. I am really starting to like Logan, for a while I really hated him, but now I'm starting to like him again. Then when Logan gave Luke the necklace for him to give to Lorelai, aw! I loved that! And then when Luke finally said he loved her! I loved that part! But Luke is just so stupid! Can't he figure out that Lorelai wants to meet April! Gah! And no episode next week! tear I can't wait till the 28th, and the next episode!


	6. Chapter 5 The Doctor

Sorry it's been so long! I'll try to type fast and get this up!

cookiedough15: If you want them to be, sure.

LittleGGLover: well I didn't completely fail… but God did I do badly! I only go 15 out of 24! And I did really badly on my science test to! (60!) Is it possible to fail elementary school!

Sorry that's it, thanks to everyone who reviewed but I really don't have much time, and I know you guys miss me! (lol I'm just kidding! I know there are way better fan fics out there that you can read! lol)

Ok on with the story!

Chapter 5- The Doctor

"Oww. Oww. OWW!" Lorelai screamed as the doctor took some of her blood.

"Oh calm down. It doesn't hurt that bad"

"I don't like needles" Lorelai blushed.

The doctor laughed "You're not the only one, over half the people who come in here have a problem with needles"

"So what's wrong with me? Besides my irrational fear of needles"

"Well we won't know for sure until the blood work is back"

"Well how long will that be?"

"Oh I'd say about 20 minutes" He explained (A/n It's a really fast doctor ok!)

"20 minutes! Well what am I going to do until then?"

The doctor laughed "you'll just have to be patient"

"Patents isn't something I have a lot of"

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you" the doctor said and left.

------------------------------------------------

Back at home, Luke was playing Candy Land with Rory. (A/n I need to stop watching Dicky Roberts!)

"I win! I win! I win! I win! I win!" Rory sung.

Luke laughed "you beat me again!"

Rory laughed too "Let's play something else now"

"Like what?" Luke asked before agreeing.

"I don't know…" she thought about it "How about Go Fish?"

"Ok" Luke agreed "That I can do"

------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later the doctor came back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Well I have good news"

"Ok…" She said.

"Ok well, there is nothing wrong with you"

"So I just have flu?"

"Not exactly… Mrs Danes, Congratulations! Your gonna be a mommy!"

Lorelai sat stiff with shock, her eyes wide with horror, hardly breathing.

"Are you ok?"

"Are you sure?" she blurted out.

"Umm, yeah I'm sure. I'm gonna guess this isn't good news…"

"I just…" _How am I gonna tell Luke! We were gonna wait! He said he wanted to wait! Oh my God! What am I gonna do!_

After going thought a few more things with the doctor, Lorelai found out that she is 5 and 1/2 months pregnant, and she would be due in March.

She drove home without even turning on the radio. She was lost in thought. She was excited, and horrified at the same time. Delighted and upset, happy and mad, ecstatic and confused, over the moon and worried, thrilled and petrified. She had so many thoughts going through her head she thought it was going to explode! She had known idea what she was going to do, or how she was going to tell Luke. One part of her wanted to run over to him right now and tell him he was going to be a daddy, but the other part was so scarred of his reaction, and just wanted to hide.

Before she knew it she was pulling up to the house. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She would wait until the right moment.

She opened the front door "Hey I'm home!" she yelled, feinting ok-ness.

"Mommy!" Rory came running over to her. She gave her a big hug.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked her only daughter. For the time being anyways.

"I'm fine. Daddy played games with me!"

"I'm glad you had so much! Where is your dad?"

"He's in the living room cleaning up the cards. We were playing 52 pick up. It's his turn"

Lorelai laughed and walked into the living room.

"Hey sweetheart" He walked over and gave her a kiss. He put his hand around her waist. "So what' wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" _Later's good._

"Well that's weird. But I'm glad your fine." He kissed her again.

She forced a smile "I guess it was just one of those things"

"Yeah I've had those before"

"Daddy! You haven't finished picking up the cards!" Rory whined.

"I'm coming I'm coming"

Lorelai laughed as she watched the pair pick up there mess. _I've got to tell him soon, but how? He was so glad when we found out we weren't pregnant, how do I tell him the test was wrong? I guess… well… there's always the option of abortion……_

------------------------------------------

Ok I just watched Rent, and now I have the song stuck in my head and it won't go away!

_525 600 minutes, 525 000 moments oh dear! 525 600 minutes how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights in sunsets in midnights in cups of coffee in inches in miles in laughter in strife? 525 600 minutes How do you measure a year in the life?_

Ok that's it, no more musicales for me! Lol!


	7. Chapter 6 I'm Pregnant

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

Ok! I made a HUGE, HUGE, **HUGE** mistake in my last chapter! I MEANT to put she was 5 and 1/2 **WEEKS **pregnant, but I actually put 5 and 1/2 months! So, I am so sorry about the confusion, and for everyone that mentioned it, thanks, and I'm sorry!

Ok, so thanks to everyone that reviewed!

To everyone who mentioned rent, I LOVED it too! Lol

LittleGGLover: yeah, I know it's not possible to fail elementary school, but I was kind of freaking out last night! Lol! I got an 88 of my math test today, so I'm ok now! And yes I am in elementary school, but I'm in grade 8, so normally that would be a middle school, but we don't have middle schools here, so…

Oh, and about the whole abortion thing, I know a lot of you are against it, but she was really freaking out and it's just something that I felt I needed to bring up. Plus, it will make more sense later on!

Now! Here's the chapter!

Chapter 6- "I'm Pregnant"

That night, after they put Rory to bed, Lorelai and Luke were lying in there bed watching T.V. Luke was falling asleep but Lorelai was wide awake. She wanted so badly to tell Luke, but was afraid of his reaction. He said before that he wanted to wait, but now…

Lorelai turned off the T.V. Luke was already asleep, and she didn't feel much like watching T.V.

She turned off the light and lay down. She had to tell someone, she couldn't keep this secret for much longer. She could tell Sookie, she tells Sookie everything. But would Sookie understand why she couldn't tell Luke? 

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed help, and she needed a second opinion. She got up and walked downstairs into the living room. She picked up the phone and dialled her best friend's number. It wasn't that late, it was only 11pm. After a few rings, Sookie picked up.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hi Sook, it's me"

"Lorelai? Honey what's wrong?"

"I have something I need to tell you. Something big, something life changing, something… very important"

"Hun, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong. I'll tell you, but first I need you to promise not to tell anyone. This can't get back to Luke before I tell him, and I'm not ready to tell him yet"

"I promise, not tell me what's going on"

"I-I-I" She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" she whispered. There, she'd said it out loud. It seemed so much more real saying it out loud.

Sookie didn't say anything at first "Lorelai! This is great news, why can't you tell Luke?"

"Because the other day he told me he didn't want to have kids yet! He said it would probably be better to wait"

"Oh, well I'm sorry to say this, but ready or not, it's coming!"

"I know but I don't know how I'm going to tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Luke asked walking into the room "Is there something wrong?"

Lorelai stood frozen in shock.

"I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later. Bye" Sookie hung up.

Lorelai put the phone down.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Luke came over and wrapped his arms around her. Her face was buried in his chest. He stroked her hair.

"Hey, come on! What's wrong Hun? Hey? Please? You know you can tell me anything"

"I know that. I just…" she took a deep breath for the second time that night "Luke I'm I-I- I'm… I'm"

"You're what sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Now it was Luke's turn to be chocked. "But-but the test…"

"The test was wrong"

"Whe-When did you find out?"

"Today at the doctors" She answered looking down at ground.

A grin spread across Luke's face "You're sure?"

Lorelai nodded, still staring at the ground.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Luke said excitedly.

Lorelai looked up at him and saw the grin on his face "You mean you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well I just thought… because the other day you said…"

"Oh that. Well I just thought it'd b easier to wait, but now…! Lorelai I'm threw the roof!"

"Really?"

"Really" He pulled her in close for a long passionate kiss. After breading the kiss for the need of oxygen, he whispered "I love you. More then you'll ever know"

She smiled "I love you too"

"So do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know… What do you want?"

Luke thought about it for a moment "I don't know… I think either would be great"

Lorelai smiled "I think so too," she agreed "We should go back to bed, you have early deliveries tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess we should" Luke picked Lorelai up and Lorelai screamed.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked in delight.

Luke laughed and carried her up to their room, and laid her on the bed.

He crawled into the bed next to her.

----------------------

So that's it and I hope you liked it!

I am in a really good mood right now (I'm skipping school! Had a headache this morning but its gone now so I'm really just skipping! And I have a for day weekend!) So I decided that I will update tomorrow or the next day, and if you guys promise to review for both chapters, I will post 2 chapters! So please review and tell me if you will!


	8. Chapter 7 Dinner

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Do you forgive me? I know I said I was gonna update like, 2 days ago, but something came up, and I spent all weekend at my friends house, and I'm sorry!

So I don't have much time, but I'll try and get this up now, and I'll try and get another chapter up tonight, or I'll have 2 chapters up tomorrow! And that I promise! (In less something comes up)

Chapter 7- Dinner

The next morning Luke woke up before Lorelai. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 4:48. He had a delivery guy coming at 5:30. He got up and went to go have a shower. He turned around for a moment, to grab some clothes, and glanced at his sleeping wife, her hair was covering her face, and she looked so beautiful. _"How did I get so lucky?"_ Luke thought to himself. He smiled and walked over to her. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something. Then her eyes opened and she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Luke ran after her. He could hear her throwing up before he even got to the bathroom.

"Oh sweetie" he sat down beside her and stroked her back"

"What's wrong with mommy" a sleepy wide-eyed Rory asked.

"Oh Rory's she's- Going to be fine" Luke answered hurriedly, holding Lorelai's hair back. "Why don't you go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok" Rory said and left the room.

"Lorelai started to cry. "I hate this part."

"I know, I know" Luke said sympathetically. Lorelai laid her head down on Luke's lap. Luke stroked her hair "hey it's going to be ok" She closed her eyes "You ready to go back to bed?"

She just nodded her head slightly and Luke lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. He covered her gently with the blankets, kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" she smiled and fell back asleep.

--------------------------------------------

After he had a shower, Luke walked into the living room to find Rory already awake.

"Honey what are you doing up?" He asked her.

"I couldn't sleep" She answered him "To itchy"

"Some here lets go get some more calamine lotion on you. That might help"

He took her into the bathroom, and put the lotion on her "Better?" he asked.

Rory nodded

"Now come on, let's go back to bed" he took Rory's hand and led her back to her bedroom. She climbed into bed and Luke tucked her in. He kissed her forehead. "You get some sleep, ok?'

"Ok"

"And be good for your mommy. I'll be home soon"

"Ok" she said yawning. Luke smiled and left.

------------------------------------------------

After he got the delivery and made sure Ceaser had everything under control, he went back home. By the time he got there, it was almost 10.

When he walked in, Rory was on the coach watching some kids TV show.

"Hey Rory"

"Hi daddy!" she said and came and gave him a hug.

"Where's your mommy?"

"She's still sleeping"

Luke went upstairs and found Lorelai still in bed. He sat down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Good morning" he said softly.

"Mornin'" she answered" she answered "What time is it?"

"Umm 10:06" He answered.

"Oh my God. I really slept in"

"Its ok, Rory's watching TV and I just got back from the Diner, everything's fine"

"Oh"

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get that Luke told herm and picked up the phone "Hello"

"Hello Luke"

"Mrs Gilmore, hello" It's you mother" He mouthed to Lorelai.

"May I speak to my daughter please" Emily asked.

"She wants to talk to you" he mouthed to Lorelai.

She nodded.

"Just a moment, here she is" Luke handed the phone to Lorelai.

"Hi mom" Lorelai greeted.

"Lorelai, Rory is starting school next month, is she not?"

"Yes she is"

"Well I want the 3 of you to come over next Friday night for dinner."

"Well…" Today was Tuesday, which meant it wouldn't be for another week and a half… Rory would be better by then.

"Sure mom"

"Wonderful! Be there at 6"

"Ok. Bye mom"

"Goodbye"

----------------------

I'm sorry its so short, I'll try to have another chapter up soon soon soon!


	9. Chapter 8 Not telling! Telling?

Wow. I feel like I'm gonna cry. Do all of you guys hate me or something? I'm sorry I didn't update Monday like I said I was going to, but I did have a good reason! I swear! First off, I was too tired, and secondly, and the biggest one of all, 5! 5 reviews! I feel hated and rejected and very un-loved. I'm sorry if you hate me for something, was it a really bad chapter or something?

Well, I'm only updating now because my friend from BC is coming and I didn't know when I would be able to update again, and I would give you 2 chapters, but I don't think you like me anymore!

So thanks to **Jade-Tessier, LittleGGLover, cookiedough15, RogueHoney, **and **VeroSNM **for reviewing, I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST!

Ok, well here is the next chapter, and it's only for those 5!

Chapter 8- Not Telling….Telling?

"She wants us to go for dinner" Lorelai explained to Luke.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"She wants to have an 'off to school' dinner for Rory" she explained.

"Oh. So we're going?"

"Yeah. If you're ok with that…"

"Yeah sure, I was just wondering if you were planning on telling them about-"

"No" she interrupted.

"But they-"

"No"

"You should at least-"

"No!"

"Lorelai!"

"No I don't want to tell them. Not now, maybe not ever"

"But you have to"

"No. No I don't"

"But they'll find out eventually"

Lorelai looked at her hands, a single tear fell from her eye "I'm afraid to tell them" she whispered.

Luke sat down beside her and put his arm around her "Why" he asked gently.

"I-I'm afraid they'll ruin it?"

"Ruin what?"

"The excitement, the happiness, the fun of it all"

"You're afraid they'll act like they did when you told them about Rory" Luke said, understanding.

Lorelai just nodded "It was all just so horrible. I just want to be happy"

Luke kissed her cheek "It will be different this time"

"How do you know?"

"Well, you're married this time, that has to give us some bonus points"

"I guess…"

"Plus, you're not 16, there not finding out there daughter is dropping out of high school. It really is different"

"I guess you're right" she smiled a little, and kissed him "thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome" he whispered back and kissed her again.

----------------------------------

The next week was pretty routine. Lorelai stayed home with Rory, and Luke tried to stay home as much as possible, and still keep the diner running.

After about a week, Rory was feeling a lot better, and she was no longer contagious, so Lorelai went back to work, taking Rory with her. This was Wednesday, dinner was Friday.

"Hey Mia! I'm back" Lorelai said walking into the Inn, on Wednesday morning.

"Hey sweetie! We missed you around here! Hey Rory" she said noticing Rory standing beside her mom "How you feeling?"

Rory smiled "Much better"

"That's food" Mia said "you should go say hi to Sookie"

"Yes I should" she said and went into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Sookie greeted her "Coffee?" she asked handing her a cup.

"Always!"

"So… Luke…you"

"Oh my God Sookie I'm so sorry! I was going to call you back! Everything is fine, Luke was threw the roof! He's just so excited!"

"Well that's good" Sookie smiled "So… AHHH! This is so exciting!"

"I know!" Lorelai squealed smiling" "But don't… you know… say anything just yet. I don't want the _whole town_ to know. Not yet"

"Call me Belinda, 'cause my lips are sealed!" Sookie said, still giggling uncontrollably.

"Thank you. Now, I better get to work"

"Ok"

---------------------------------

The rest of the week went by really fast, and before they knew it, it was Friday.

They spent all evening getting ready. Luke and Lorelai were really nervous, they wondered what their reactions would be like when they told the…

---------------------

So that's it, and in less I get some reviews, that could be the end! Duh, duh, duh.


	10. Chapter 9 Not Bad

Hi guys! I'm in a very good and bad mood at the same time. isn't that interesting! Lol! I really don't feel well, but I'm very happy, cuz my friend who lives in BC is visiting and I got to see the 3rd Harry Potter movie in the IMAX, and I got to skip Friday afternoon at school! Lol, but I have to go back to school tomorrow, not cool.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're my bestest friends!

**JoEySaNgEl1534**: You printed it out! Lol I feel so special!

**Gilmoregrl519**: awe you wrote me a poem? Thank you! Lol! I'd like to read some of

your Jess ones sometime! Lol!

**LittleGGLover**: Awe I'm gonna miss you!

**lgfan452**: Ok I think you got the wrong impression. I do love writing, if I didn't I wouldn't be writing right now. But I was having a really stressful week, and it kinda came out wrong. I didn't mean I would stop writing, I was just sad, I usually get around 20 reviews, then all of a sudden theres just 5, it kind of makes you wonder what you did wrong with that chapter, you know? So, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you don't still think I'm writing for the wrong reason.

Chapter 9- Not Bad

They stood in front of the Gilmore mansion, staring at the door. Luke was holding Rory's hand, and had his other arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Ring the bell" he whispered in Lorelai's ear.

She slowly moved her hand towards the door. She rand the bell.

"Hello" the maid answered the door.

"Hi we're here to see Mr. and Mrs Gilmore"

"Oh, please come in" she said motioning them in "may I take your coats?"

"Thank you" Luke said and handed them to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room" the maid told them.

They walked into the living room, slightly hesitantly.

"Hi mom" Lorelai greeted, forcing a smile, she was still nervous.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore" Luke greeted.

"Please, Luke, call me Emily" she told him.

"Hello **Emily**" Luke greeted her again.

"Richard is in his study, he should be out soon" She told them. There was an awkward silence. "So… Drinks?"

"I'll just have water please" Lorelai told her.

Emily looked a little confused, but got her daughter some water anyway. "Luke? Beer?"

"Yes please"

"And Rory, what would you like?"

"Orange juice" she answered politely, "Please"

"Rory! What happened to you?" Emily asked, seeing the red scabs on her face.

"Oh, she just got over the chicken pox" Lorelai explained.

"Oh you poor thing! Is she alright?"

"She's fine" Lorelai said smiling at Rory. Luke looked over at Lorelai and smiled encouragingly. She nodded.

"There's something else we have to tell you" Luke said, taking Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai bit her lip. "What is it?" Emily asked.

"Well mom…" She started, Luke squeezed her hand gently. "We-we we're going to have a baby"

Emily's jaw dropped to the ground. Neither Lorelai nor Luke could tell what she was thinking. Rory looked up at her mom in surprise. Lorelai suddenly remembered that they hadn't told Rory yet.

"Oh crap" she muttered under her breath.

"Really?" Rory asked, after thinking it over "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Lorelai smiled "yes, Mommy's going to have a baby"

"When?" Emily asked, still expressionless.

"March" Luke told her.

"Oh" was all she said.

"not till March?" Rory whined "that's a long time away"

"Yeah, I know" Lorelai told her.

"Congratulations" Emily said, smiling.

"Thank you mom" Lorelai said quietly.

Just then Richard came into the room "Hello everyone. So what did I miss?" He asked while getting himself a drink.

"Lorelai's pregnant" Emily told him.

Richard froze "What!" and he was smiling "Really!"

Lorelai nodded.

"Well! Congratulations! Both of you" he added.

Lorelai smiled. Luke was right it was different this time.

The rest of the dinner went pretty smoothly. Emily asked about the baby's room, and when she was going shopping for baby stuff. Lorelai thought she was getting a little ahead of herself, but appreciated the enthusiasm.

It wasn't long before they were back in the car, on the way back to Stars Hollow. Rory had fallen asleep in the back, so Luke and Lorelai were talking quietly.

"Now that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it?" Luke asked.

"No, it was surprisingly not" Lorelai smiled.

Luke laughed and put his arm around her.

It was a very peaceful night, and it was a nice ride home.

------------------

Ok that's it. I don't really like this chapter… I actually forgot at first that Rory didn't know… and it all went downhill from there. So, before you start all your hate reviews, just let me say this: I'm sorry, I know this chapter sucks, but it'll get better I promise!


	11. Chapter 10 First day

Hi, I'm really sorry it's been so long **again** but I went on a road trip on the weekend to my friends Grandmas, and didn't have anytime to update, then I got sick, still am sick but I knew you guys must be getting impatient, so…

**Gilmoregrl519**: Ok those poems so brightened my day! I love them! They really amused me (in a good way!)!

**Every Other Memory**: Yes I do suffer from Shortnesitis, I here it's a very popular disease! Lol!

**javajunkie101**: I didn't think it was cheesy! I felt special! Lol!

**LittleGGLover**: Yay! You're back! Welcome back! Lol!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- First Day

The next morning Rory was awake before Luke. She ran into her mom and dads room and jumped up on the bed.

"Get up! Get! UP!" She yelled.

Luke turned over and looked at the clock. 4:58. Lorelai put the pillow on top of her head.

"Rory! It's 5 o'clock am! Go back to bed" Luke told her.

"But daddy, I have to go to school today!"

"Rory, Hun, school doesn't start until 9!" Lorelai told her.

"But… But we have to get ready!" Rory told them "And the teacher wants to meet the parents! So we have to be there by 8!"

"Rory, I know you're excited-"Lorelai started.

"Please get up mommy" Rory begged using the pout here mom taught her so well.

Lorelai smiled "Ok fine "She sat up, and felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the bathroom, and Luke took Rory out of the room.

"Why don't you go and start to get dressed, me and your mom will be there soon"

"Ok" Rory agreed and left the room.

Luke went back to the bathroom and held back Lorelai's hair.

"You ok?" He asked her after a little while.

She nodded slightly "Now I am" She got up and wiped off her mouth with a towel. She smiled faintly and said "Lets go help Rory get ready"

"Ok"

"Pancakes"

"What?"

"With chocolate chips, and whipped cream"

"That's what you want for breakfast?"

She nodded and smiled "Please?" She gave him her infamous pout.

Luke sighed "Fine"

"Ah! Thank you!" she said and kissed him.

Luke laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, Rory was dressed and ready for school. She and her mom were sitting at the kitchen table eating the pancakes Luke had made. (! END OF BOOK 2! ) Luke was taking a shower.

"Mmmm these are really good" Rory commented.

"Yes they are" Lorelai smiled. "Hun, what do you plan to do when we're done breakfast? We still have another 2 and a half hours before we have to be there!"

"I don't know" She thought for a moment "We could watch Pippi!"

Lorelai laughed "Ok, sounds like a plan"

After Luke was done showering Lorelai showered. Luke was going to open the Diner late, so he could take Rory to school with Lorelai.

2 and a half hours later, after watching Pippi, the 3 of them stood in front of Stars Hollow Elementary School.

"It's locked!" Luke said.

Rory looked down at the ground. "The teachers didn't really say they wanted to meet you" She shifted uncomfortably.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and then bursted out laughing.

Rory looked up at them "What's so funny?"

"Nothing sweetie" Lorelai told her still laughing "Come on; let's stop by the inn first, just to pass some time. You know, since we have a whole hour!" she yelled jokingly.

Rory started to laugh too "I'm sorry"

An hour later, the 3 of them walked into the school for the first time, well not Luke, because he went to that school. Rory was extremely and clung to her mom and dad. They walked into the classroom.

The teacher walked over to them "Hi! I'm Mrs. Wilson, what's your name?"

"Rory Gilmore" Rory told her politely. 

"Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore" She muttered while looking down her list. "I don't have a Rory Gilmore"

Rory panicked "It's probably under Lorelai Gilmore" Lorelai jumped in "That's her full name"

"Oh I see" she checked her list again "Yes I have a Lorelai Gilmore. So you liked to be called Rory?" Rory nodded "Ok Rory, do you want to come with me? I'll introduce you to some other kids" She held out her hand, Rory took it, but Lorelai wouldn't let go of her other hand.

"You sure you don't want me to stay for a little while? I really don't mind?"

The teacher laughed "She'll be fine, you have to go now"

Lorelai looked sad "Ok. Bye Rory, I'll see you after school"

"Bye mom, bye dad"

Luke dragged Lorelai back to the car.

---------------------

So, that's all folks! Yes I had to say that! Don't laugh at me! Lol! Ok so I'll try to update soon!

Ok, just by the way, I wrote another story. Not a fan Fiction, just a random story I decided to write. I couldn't sleep one night and I was bored so I wrote it. I recently decided to put it up on the internet, so if anyone is interested in reading it, you can e-mail me, or I'm going to try to put the link in my profile, but I don't know if I can do that so… So you know, just check it out!


	12. Chapter 11 Phone Call

Hey guys! First of all, I would like to thank anyone who read my random story that now has a title! And if anyone else wants to check it out, the link is in my profile on here! Oh, and I updated it to!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and sorry to everyone that I confused with the end of book 2 thing! Lol I have my faction (our name for fan Fic) written out in a note book, well 3 now! Lol I put that there because that was when I had to change notebooks again! Lol I know I'm weird!

**RogueHoney**: It really is, isn't it? Lol!

Ok! Now on with the faciton!

Oh! First off I want to warn you that it is_ **VERY, VERY, VERY SHORT!**_****But it's not my fault! I made a mistake and only wrote out 3 pages instead of 4, so I'm gonna try and have the next chapter up today or tomorrow!

--------

Chapter 11- Phone Call

When they got to the car, Lorelai started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked gently, putting his arm around her.

"It's just-" She started "My baby is starting Kindergarten! She's grown up so fast! Soon she'll be in High school and then off to College, she'll get married and never talk to me again…" she rambled.

"Hey! She's 5!" Luke said "And she's not going to stop talking to you!"

Lorelai smiled "I know, but it just seems like she's grown up so fast!"

Luke laughed "I know"

They drove home in silence, both of them lost in thought.

-------------------------

Lorelai spent the morning at the Inn, keeping busy. Right before lunch, she walked over to the school to pick Rory up. She waited outside Rory's classroom with the other moms, and dads, until the bell rang.

As soon as the bell did ring, Rory came running over to her. "MOMMY!"

"Hey babe!" She said giving her a big hug "So how was your first day?"

"It was great! We read a story, and painted a picture and I met a new friend!"

"Already?"

"Yep! Her name is Lane"

"That's great honey! Let's go meet Daddy at the diner so you can tell him all about your day, too. Plus, I'm hungry"

"Me too!"

They walked over to the diner and went in and sat down at the counter.

"Hey" Luke greeted Lorelai with a kiss "Hi sweetie" he said to Rory "How was your first day of school?"

Rory repeated what she told Lorelai adding that she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Lorelai smiled at her daughters enthusiasm for school, something she herself never had, and never understood. School for her had been the part of the day where she could get away from her parents and that was it.

Luke made them some burgers and fries, and they ate them while Rory told them more about her teacher and her classmates and her school.

----------------

Rory came to the Inn with Lorelai and sat at a table and coloured while Lorelai worked. Sookie made her snacks and when she got bored, she attempted to read one of the books from the library, without much success. She did make out the words 'A', 'It' and 'the' with some help.

Lorelai got off work by 4 and she and Rory went home.

They walked in to house and Rory went up to her room to find some easier books to read.

Lorelai hit the button on the answering machine.

"_Hey Lor, its Chris. I was just calling because uh, I, uh I wanted to see if it would be alright if I could, uh, I want to see Rory. I_ am_ her father and I've hardly even met the girl! I just want to meet her, to talk to her. Please call me back"_

Beep! End of messages.


	13. AN Sorry!

Authors Note:

Ok I'm really sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I do have excuses!

1st off, on the 6th it was my birthday, so I was celebrating all that weekend.

Then I was just busy. Then Lacrosse season started. (My brothers play, not me! Lol, but still, it… nvm it's a long story that makes me sound selfish and self centered. But this is still a reason even if I'm not exactly explaining!)

I also applied for a job on gilmorefanDOTcom, which I got! I'm now officially the writer of the Luke/ Lorelai stuff in the couple's corner! So I've been busy with that stuff too.

PLUUUSSSSS my Aunty just had a baby on Friday, (my very first cousin! Eee!) So I've been trying to visit her as much as possible.

And i've been having headache for the past 3 weeks and just haven't felt like typing. I got my eyes checked today (my mom thinks thats what its from) and i should have new glasses in a couple of days so maybe i'll get another chapter up soon.

Overall it's just been a really stressful first week back at school! I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but I'll try and have it up soon!


	14. Chapter 12 Calling Back

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** **Ok, I know you are all going to hate me, but I decided I didn't really want to write this fan fiction anymore. I have 11 whole chapters left, and half of another chapter where I kind of just finished it really quickly, just a 'and they all lived happily ever after' type thing that sounds really bad. I'm going to post the rest, but if you don't want to finish reading it, that's ok. I'm really sorry, I just didn't know where I wanted to go with it, and I wanted to start a different one instead. Sorry! I love you all!**

Chapter 12- Calling Back

Lorelai stood staring at the answering machine in shock. The last time she heard from Christopher was when she called him to tell his she was getting married. She never expected him to call again! But, he is Rory's father… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just call him… Maybe let him see Rory…

Just then, Luke walked in, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey babe" he greeted "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her face.

She pushed the button on the answering machine. Luke listened to the message.

"Oh" he said understanding "Does Rory even know?"

"About…"

"About her real dad? I mean I'm sure she probably understands I'm not her real dad, but…"

"Oh God! I don't think so! I mean, Christopher was never there, there was no point in telling Rory he was her dad"

"Well, you are going to have to tell her. Maybe she should meet him…"

Lorelai thought it over "yeah… You're probably right… I should call him"

Luke smiled "Good idea"

"Ok" Lorelai picked up the phone and dialled Chris' number.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hi Chris, its Lorelai

"Lorelai?" You're calling me back!"

"Yes. I think your right"

"Really? That's a first"

"Rory should know who her real dad is. I think you could come over for dinner…" She looked over at Luke and he mouthed 'Tomorrow?' she nodded. "How about tomorrow"

"That sounds great!" Chris told her surprised "So see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow. Bye Chris"

"Bye. Oh and Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"For…"

"For giving me a chance"

"Your welcome, and you better now blow it"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Lorelai smiled "Bye Chris"

"Bye"

----------------------------------------

Lorelai and Luke walked up to Rory's room. They decided together they should tell her ahead of time.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" Rory said when they walked in.

"Rory, we need to talk to you" Lorelai told her.

"About what?" Rory asked innocently.

"Why don't we sit down on the bed?" Luke suggested. They all sat down.

"Is something wrong mommy?" Rory asked.

"No honey, nothings wrong. Me and Luke just… wanna explain something to you"

Rory looked at them confused.

"Well… God how do I explain thing? Honey, Luke isn't your real daddy"

"I know" she said still looking confused.

"Me and your mommy got married after you were born. Your mommy already had you" Luke explained.

Lorelai looked over and smiled "Thank you" she whispered. Luke just nodded.

Rory looked like she was thinking this over. "So who is my real daddy?" she asked.

"Well, his name is Christopher and he's gonna come over for dinner tomorrow."

Rory looked worried "But… can I still call Luke daddy?"

"Oh of course you can!" Luke told her.

Rory thought about this "But what should I call my real daddy?"

"Well…" Lorelai tried "Umm… You could call him dad too… or you can just call him Chris. Whatever you want to sweetie. What ever feel better for you"

"I think I'll call him Chris" Rory decided.

Luke smiled.

"I've always wanted to meet my real daddy"

"I think you'll like him, he's really nice"

Rory smiled "Can he cook?"

"Umm no" Lorelai said.

"Does he know how to get the VCR working when it's broken?"

"Probably not"

"Does he know that baking soda helps for chicken pox?"

"I don't think so"

"I think I like Luke better"

Luke looked extremely happy by this comment, but said "Give your daddy a chance Rory, he's a… he's a good guy" he had a hard time saying those last 2 words.

"Oh, I will" Rory told them smiling "I promise"

"Good Girl" Lorelai said hugging her.


	15. Chapter 13 Dinner with Daddy

Chapter 13- Dinner with Daddy

_Knock! Knock Knock!_

Lorelai took a deep breath and answered the door. "Hi" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi" Chris said "Nice house"

"Thanks. IT used to belong to Luke's dad"

Chris just nodded.

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"So uh…" Chris started "Can I…" he gestured inside.

"Oh! Come in!" Lorelai said "I'm sorry, come in, come in!"

"Thanks"

"Luke is in the kitchen making dinner, and I think Rory is up in her room"

"Can I…" He gestured up stairs.

"Ok. Let's go" She led him upstairs and to Rory's room. She opened the door "Hey babe, Chris is here"

Rory smiled shyly at him. "Hi"

"Hi Rory" Chris smiled back.

He looked at Lorelai as if to ask if Rory knew he was her real dad. Lorelai nodded.

"Whatcha doing?" Chris asked her.

"Colouring"

"Cool. Can I Help?"

Rory nodded and moved another little chair over to the little table. She passed him a picture and some crayons.

Chris picked up a red and began colouring.

Lorelai stood watching the pair. He'd tried before, he tried to be there, but she had pushed him away. She could've had this, all of this. She could have married Chris and… no! She couldn't do that. She couldn't do that because she didn't love Chris. Not like she loved Luke. If she'd've (is that a word?) married Chris, she never would have met Luke, and she never would have been truly happy.

All of a sudden she felt an arm around her waist, and warm lips touch her cheek.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin' bout?" He asked softly.

She sighed, "Oh nothing" she turned to face him "just about how much I love you"

"Uh huh" Luke said not believing her.

Lorelai laughed and kissed him.

Chris looked up from his drawing and saw this. He suddenly felt an unbearable urge to hit this guy. He hated him! He took Lorelai away from him. If it weren't for him, he'd be married to Lorelai right now! They were talking about something that he couldn't hear. They laughed and kissed again. It broke his heart to see her so happy with someone that wasn't him.

"Dinners ready, that's what I came up here to tell you" Luke told Lorelai.

"Ok. Chris, Rory, dinners ready" Lorelai told them.

Chris forced a smile "Great I'm starving!" He got up from the tiny chair and Rory followed him.

Luke led them to the kitchen.

"Wow this smells terrific" Chris complemented.

"Thanks" Luke said.

They sat down and ate there dinner.

"Chris, could you please pass me the peas" Rory asked politely. Chris looked surprised that Rory had called him Chris.

"Uh, sure" He said and passed them.

"Daddy, this is really good" She told Luke.

Luke smiled; Chris thought he was just trying to rub it in. "Thank you Rory" Luke told her.

Dinner finished without much excitement. After dinner Rory went up to her room and the adults went into the living room.

"Ok… uh I have something to… propose to you" Chris said "Something you may or may not want to accept"

"Oh, wow, intrigue" Lorelai said a bit nervous. She didn't want there to be a fight.

"I… uh… I want to be in Rory's life"

"Chris I-" Lorelai interrupted.

"No, please let me talk" Lorelai stopped talking "I already missed so much, and I'm really sad that I did. My little girl's growing up so fast I just thought… I don't know… I could see her once in a while, weekend afternoon's maybe? I really want to do this! Please?"

Lorelai was quiet. Luke spoke up. "I think it sounds like a good idea"

"What?"

"What?"

"Well I just thought…" he tried to say.

"No, your right" Lorelai agreed "You should get to see her more" she smiled.

Chris did to "thank you!"

"Your welcome. So… next weekend?"

"Saturday, I could pick her up around 1:30?"

"That sounds great, but we'll have to ask Rory"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's all for now. I'll try to update this weekend. I'm sorry I ended this bad (the whole Fic I mean, so you know, you haven't read it yet) but I'm hoping my new one will be really good! I need a title… but I need to make sure my idea is gonna work before I tell you what it's about:D

So, criticism is greatly welcome. Mostly cuz I think… maybe… blushes I would like to be a movie reviewer when I grow up (yes I do realize how kid-ish that sounded but I'm ok with that) and I need to know if…if you guys think I could… I don't know! I just won't opinions!


	16. Chapter 14 Play Date

Hey all! I have the next chapter here! In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get the last 9 chapters up quickly. Please remember though that the end is really bad and really short, but I just wanted to end it.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed:D

**eaglesfreak17:** Sorry, not exactly what I have in mind ;)

**javajunkie101**: Author? That's awesome!

**IMPORTANT! The chapters from here to about 17 are very dramatic, and very unlike most stuff I've read/written, so please don't stop reading if you don't like these chapters, I know there different but… well I'll just let you decide for yourself.**

Chapter 14- Play Date

Rory agreed to the afternoon play date with her dad and everything was set. Chris was going to pick her up around 1:30 on Saturday, and drop her off after supper, around 7:30.

The week went by fast, without much excitement. Rory did a finger painting in school, Luke threatened to kill Taylor when he stuck a back to school banner on the Diner window and Lorelai worked really hard to sneak coffee behind Luke's back. Luke didn't want her to drink coffee while she was pregnant, but she did anyway.

Before they knew it, it was Saturday. Lorelai was kind of nervous about leaving Rory with Chris for a whole afternoon, she didn't exactly trust him, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

At 1:30 on the nose (a/n where did the expression come from? On the nose? Or did I just make it up…?) Chris rang the door bell.

Rory ran to the door with a smile on her face, she was excited about going out with her daddy.

"Hey Rory! You ready to go?" Chris asked.

Rory nodded "Uh huh!"

Just then Lorelai rushed into the room "Hey! You're not leaving without saying goodbye!" Rory ran over and gave her mom a hug "Goodbye Sweets"

"Buh-bye mommy!"

"Have her back by 7:30" Lorelai told Chris pretending to be stern "And no drugs, alcohol or sugar after 7 o'clock"

"So she can have alcohol and drugs before 7?"

Lorelai laughed and shook her head "Christopher!" Chris joined in her laughing.

"Bye Lor"

"Goodbye"

---------------------------------------

"So I thought we'd hit the movie theatre, and then go to my house"

"Ok"

They drove to the theatre and they had a lot of fun watching a special screening of the Wizard of Oz. Rory loved it, though she was a little scared by the wizard at 1st. Chris put his arm around her and she covered her eyes.

After the movie, they drove over to Chris' apartment in Hartford.

When they walked in there was a girl sitting in the living room.

"Hey" The girl greeted Chris with a kiss.

Rory looked at him confused.

"Oh, uh Rory this is my girlfriend Missy"

Chris met Missy only 4 days ago, the night after eh went to dinner at Lorelai's, because he was feeling lonely and rejected after seeing Lorelai with Luke, and needed some comfort.

Chris and Rory played board games and cards and they coloured and read all afternoon. At 6 o'clock Chris suggested picking up a pizza. Rory and Missy were playing go fish (Chris was making milkshakes) so he suggested Rory stay home with Missy. Rory agreed and Chris left.

--------------------------------

Having the afternoon to themselves Luke and Lorelai took the afternoon off and went to see a movie.

'Say Anything' was playing and Lorelai really wanted to see it (Who wouldn't? It's got John Cusack in it!) Luke wasn't sure about the whole thing, it was a chick flick after all, but Lorelai used the infamous pout and convinced him to go. When they got there, they saw that 'Cocktail' was playing right after it, so they saw both.

As they left the movie theatre, Lorelai singing "In Your Eyes", Luke decided he would make a nice dinner tonight.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai whined "How come you never stood outside playing "In Your Eyes" for me?"

Luke laughed and gave her a kiss.

By the time they got him, it was 6:20.

As they walked in the door, the phone started to ring. Lorelai picked it up "Hello"

"Mommy!" Rory's voice yelled in complete terror.

"Honey what's wrong!" She asked panicking.

"Mommy! You have to come save me!" Lorelai could tell Rory was crying, and had her shoes on before Rory could say another word.

"Honey what happened!"


	17. Chapter 15 To The Rescue!

A/N: So I found the book I wrote this all in when I was cleaning my room today… I decided what the hell

**A/N: So I found the book I wrote this all in when I was cleaning my room today… I decided what the hell? I'll update, why not? So here is me updating :P**

**I'm going to post the rest of the story today… and may I remind you once again, the ending SUCKS**

**And btw, I wrote this when I was what? 13? 14? So PLEASE don't judge :P I really hope my writing is better now! **

**I didn't really edit this to much, fixed my spelling, but that's about it. So this is my writing from three years ago… take that into account when reading :P**

--

"She- she hurt me mommy! My arm, it hurts!" Rory cried.

"Who hurt you?" Lorelai asked.

"Chris's Girlfriend!" Rory yelled.

"Honey, mommy has to go, but I will be there right away, ok? Just stay hidden."

"Hurry mommy! Ahh!-" Rory screamed and the phone went dead.

Lorelai threw the phone aside and ran to the car. Luke, hearing her leave, ran after her. He jumped in the car and asked, "Where are you going?"

Tears started to run down Lorelai's face. "I have to get Rory!" She sped out of the driveway and drove as fast as she could, while staying in control, towards Harford.

"Lorelai, what happened?"

"Chris! Her arm… I don't know! His girlfriend or something, she's- she's hurting Rory! We have to get there right away!"

"Oh my God." Luke whispered. Neither of them could believe this was happening.

They sped to Chris' house as fast as they could, and miraculously, they didn't get pulled over. They got there in record time, it was only 6:25.

Lorelai pulled over and without even stopping the vehicle, jumped out and ran towards the door. She opened it, without knocking, and ran inside.

She started to cry harder when she saw what was inside.

Chairs were overturned, everything knocked off the shelves. Every thing was a mess.

"Rory!" She called. "Rory! I-It's mommy! Where are you?"

"Rory!" Luke called.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They heard a faint whisper coming from behind the couch.

Rory's face peeked out from one side.

"Rory!" Lorelai ran over and picked her daughter up. "It's ok sweetie. Are you alright?"

"My arm. It hurts!" Lorelai noticed she wasn't moving her left arm.

"Luke we have to get her to a doctor. Now!"

Luke ran to the car and got in the drivers seat. Lorelai put Rory in the back and got in beside her. She laid Rory's head in her lap and stroked her hair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened sweetie? Where's Chris?"

"Chris w-went to get a pizza and he left me with Missy."

"Who's Missy sweetie?"

"Chris' new girlfriend." Rory explained. "She to-told me that Chris told her I was his niece, I told her that wasn't true, and that I was his daughter. She told me I was a liar and then she hurt me! She twisted my arm!"

"Oh sweetie." Lorelai gave her a hug.

She was going to _kill_ Christopher! How could he do this to her baby?! To his daughter! She was going to KILL him!

Luke pulled up to the hospital and Luke and Lorelai got out of the car. Luke picked Rory up and carried her into the hospital.

They took her in, and Lorelai and Luke sat in the waiting room. It all seemed to happen so quick.

Lorelai laid her head down on Luke's shoulder and cried. Luke put his hand on her back and rubbed in circles.

He whispered in her ear, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't worry." But really, he was holding back his own tears. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." Luke said angrily.

Lorelai smiled a little, he was so protective. "Oh crap." She whispered. "I have an appointment tomorrow."

"What? What appointment?"

"A doctors appointment." She said gesturing to her stomach.

"Oh, right." Luke felt stupid. "I'm going with you right?"

She smiled. "Only if you want to."

"I want to. I definitely want to."

"Good, because I want you there." Luke squeezed her shoulder.

"But for now, you need to stop worrying or something not good might happened to our…. Our… baby. God that's hard to say."

"Hard?" She asked concerned.

"No. Just weird?"

"Weird?"

"I mean, I never imagined myself saying that. It's just… new."

She smiled. "I understand." He kissed the top of her head and they sat and waited.


	18. Chapter 16 Not His Fault

"You can go in and see her now

"You can go in and see her now." The doctor told them.

"Thank you so much." Luke told the doctor. "Hey Lorelai, honey, wake up. We get to go see Rory now." He said shaking her gently. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Oh I hope she's alright." Lorelai said, jumping up and running to Rory's room. Luke was right behind her.

She walked into the room and saw her baby girl, and for the first time since she herself had been lying in that hospital bed back when she was sixteen and was having Rory, she felt unbearable pain. This pain was different then that was though, this time it wasn't like doing the splits on a crate of dynamite, it was more along the lines of her heart breaking in two. She quickly looked away, not being able to stand it much longer. Luke held her while she cried.

Rory was still sleeping, the doctors said she had gone coconscious at one point, and she had a bandage on her head, and a cast on her arm. Her face was cut up and she had stitches on her neck.

"Just remember it could have been worse." Luke tried to comfort.

Lorelai stopped crying. Knowing she had to be strong, for Rory, she sat down on the edge of the bed and took Rory's hand.

"Hey baby." She whispered. "Your gonna be fine. I know- I-I know you will." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Ok sweetie." She gave Rory a gentle hug.

Luke stood behind Lorelai, biting his lip to keep from crying, but it wasn't working.

Lorelai looked behind her at Luke and noticed he was crying too. She went over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly. He could feel her body shaking form crying and he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He stroked her hair.

The doctors came in and Lorelai turned to face him, Luke's arms still wrapped around her.

"I-is she going to be alright?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yes, she will be fine, don't worry. The worst is the arm, and even that won't take long to heal." He told them.

Rory started to very slowly open her eyes. Lorelai rushed over to her and grabbed her unbroken hand.

"Mommy?" Rory said faintly.

"Rory! It's ok. Mommy's here."

"Mommy, my arm hurts and my head hurts too."

"Oh sweetie. She gave Rory a hug."

Rory started to wake up a bit more. "I love you mommy." Rory told her and Lorelai smiled. Rory spotted Luke standing beside the doctor. "I love you too daddy.

Luke smiled. "And we love you." Lorelai was too busy choking back tears to answer.

"When can she go home?" Luke asked the doctor.

"Probably tomorrow, you could pick her up around noon."

"What time is your appointment?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Nine in the morning." Lorelai told him.

"Appointment?" The doctor asked.

Rory smiled a bit. "Mommy is having a baby! I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Lorelai blushed a little and nodded. "You sure are sweetie."

"Congratulations." The doctor told them. "I'm going to get Rory something for the pain, so she can sleep. You two can go home now if you like.

Lorelai shook her head. "No way. I'm not leaving my baby here by herself."

"Suite yourselves." The doctor shrugged and left.

Luke went over and sat next to Lorelai. He took her hand. Rory was starting to fall back asleep. Luke put his other hand on Lorelai's stomach. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

She smiled. "I'm fine, I think."

"Well that sounds convincing."

"Well I feel tired and hungry and I'm worried about Rory and wanting to kill Chris, but besides that, I'm good."

Luke smiled. "I'll go find you something to eat."

"Don't hate Chris mommy." Rory said faintly.

Luke stopped getting up, he paused to listen.

"It wasn't his fault. I wanted to stay at his house with Missy. He was going to take me with him."

"Just rest, ok Sweetie?" Lorelai told her.


	19. Chapter 17 I Need You

Luke found some stew and with much debate, grabbed her some coffee too

Luke found some stew and with much debate, grabbed her some coffee too. He went back to Rory's room and found Lorelai lying in the bed beside Rory, both of them asleep.

He smiled at the two and set the food down on the little table. He decided to let them sleep for now, and kissed Lorelai's cheek and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

--

Luke must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, it was morning. He looked at his watch, 8:15. When did Lorelai say that appointment was? Wasn't it at nine?

He walked over to the bed and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "Mornin' babe." He mumbled.

She smiled. "Morning." She sat up. "What time is it?"

"8:15."

"Oh my God! We have to be at the doctors in forty five minutes! I wanted to go home and shower first! So much for that idea…"

Luke gave her a hug. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter the doctor will understand."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For... being here. For being so reassuring and… supportive through all of this."

"Lorelai, I love you. And I love Rory."

She smiled. "I know, and I love you." She kissed him. "I really hate to leave Rory alone. Maybe… You could stay with her? I know you wanted to come but-"

"I was just going to suggest the same thing." Luke interrupted.

Lorelai smiled.

--

She found some breakfast and then left Luke and Rory and went to the doctor.

She got changed and laid down on the bed. The doctor put the cold gel on her stomach and hooked her up to the ultrasound machine.

"Well?" Lorelai asked, the doctor looked concerned.

"Well… uh, I don't know hot to tell you this. It's not looking to good… The heart beat is really slow and well... I just don't know."

Lorelai couldn't move or speak. She couldn't even cry.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" the doctor asked.

She just nodded. She wanted… no… needed Luke. She needed him here right now. She needed him to giver a hug and tell her everything was going to be alright.

The rest of the appointment was a blur. The only thing she remembered was she was supposed to go for another appointment on October fifteenth. She sat in the car with her head on the steering wheel. She knew it had been only two and a half months, but she was already attached to this baby. This couldn't be happening! No to her! Why her? She began to cry. She needed Luke now! She opened her cell phone and saw that she had 97 voice mail messages. (She had it turned off in the hospital.) She listened to a couple and realized they were all from Chris. At first he thought he had just lost Rory, and then figured Lorelai kidnapped her and started to get angry. Lorelai though about calling him back, but figured it really wasn't a good time. So she deleted all of the messages and called the hospital room number. Luke answered, "Hello?"

"L-Luke it's me." She said, still crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She told him all about the doctors appointment and when she was done, she could hear his voice shaking. "Luke I-I."

"I know." He answered simply. He knew what she was going to say. "Please come back to the hospital. I-I need you." He whispered.

"I need you too." She told him. "And I'm here." She had been driving while she was talking. **(Yes I know that's dangerous!)**

She ran inside and Luke met her in the lobby. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She began to cry, again.

He tried to comfort her, but was having trouble keeping his own tears back.

"Shh, it'll be ok." He said. "We don't know for sure."

"We don't know if it won't happen either."

Luke just hugged her again.


	20. Chapter 18 The Truth

That afternoon, they took Rory home

That afternoon, they took Rory home. Lorelai had managed to stop crying, but her face was all red and puffy. Rory slept the whole way home. Luke pulled into there driveway and who should be sitting on their front porch? Why Christopher of course.

Lorelai was to busy staring into space, and didn't notice, but Luke did.

He jumped out of the car, and punched Chris right in the eye.

Lorelai came back to reality just in time to see this and ran over to stop them. "No! Please stop! Please!" Finally she got them separated. "What the hell do you two think you're doing!? Rory is RIGHT there! If she would have woken up and saw…"

"Lorelai's right. Let's put Rory to bed first, and then I'll kill you." Luke agreed.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you."

Luke got Rory out of the back seat and carried her inside. Lorelai followed close behind.

"Oh my God!" Chris yelled. "What happened to her?"

Lorelai almost lost it right there, but remember what the doctor had said, that she needed to take it easy. So she said nothing.

They all went up to Rory's room and Luke laid the poor girl down.

She hardly moved. Luke kissed her forehead. "I love you princess."

Lorelai did too, "love you sweets."

Chris said nothing and they all went downstairs.

"What the hell happened Christopher?" Lorelai yelled.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Rory you ass hole!" Luke yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! You kidnapped her!"

"Rory called us from your place in sheer terror and asked for us to pick her up! When we did, we found her like… like… _that_ and took her to the emergency room." Lorelai told him, trying to remain calm.

"What? Oh-" Chris turned pale. "Missy." His eyes got wide.

He explained everything to them, even about him being jealous. He left nothing out, and even included what he thought might have happened after he left.

For some reason, both Luke and Lorelai believed he was telling the truth.

After apologizing over and over again, Chris went home.

Lorelai sighed. "He really is trying."

"I know." Luke agreed. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting to kick him where the sun don't shine."

Lorelai laughed. Luke wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned into him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled. "We're going to get through this."

"What?" he asked confused.

"_This_." She pointed at her stomach. "We're going to do this. We're going to have this baby."

"Oh Lorelai.."

"No Luke, I'm serious. Even- even if it means I-I have to give up…" She took a deep breath, "Coffee."

"Really?!" Luke asked surprised. "Yeah, if you say so."

"No Luke, I'm serious. But I won't be able to do this alone. I'll need your help."

"Well of course I'll help you. If you're gonna give up coffee!"

Lorelai laughed and he kissed her neck.

"Come on, we better go check on Rory." Luke told her.

"Ok, but only if you promise to make me spaghetti for supper."

"What?"

"Spaghetti. I want spaghetti!"

"But what the hell does- you know what? Never mind. Of course I'll make you spaghetti."

Lorelai laughed and kissed him.

They went upstairs and saw that Rory was just waking up.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." She told her.

"Ok, Dad's gonna make some spaghetti!" Lorelai told her.

Luke grumbled. "I'll go get it ready."

"Thank you!" Lorelai said and kissed him again.


	21. Chapter 19 First

Rory got better soon, and went back to school

Rory got better soon, and went back to school. She had a little trouble at first with her broken arm, but it wasn't her writing arm, so it was ok.

Their life was pretty normal, besides Lorelai trying to cut out coffee. She wanted to just give it up completely, but it wasn't going to great, so Luke suggested just cutting back. Now she was only having 2 cups a day.

Nothing much exciting happened, and before they knew it, it was October fifteenth.

Luke had decided that no matter what, he was going with her this time. They had a morning appointment, so Rory would be at school.

"You read?" He asked her, she was a little nervous. She hoped her cutting back on coffee would help. She had been taking it easy all month too.

She just nodded slightly.

He took her hand. "Everything's going to be fine." He told her reassuringly. She smiled faintly.

They drove down to the Hartford doctor. The ride seemed to take an unusually long time.

Lorelai hadn't told anyone about the baby's slim chance of survival. It was to hard to talk about, and she just wanted to be happy. She was pretty sure Luke didn't tell anyone either.

Finally, Luke pulled the car up to the doctor's office. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. Luke came around and put his hand around her waist. They walked into the office and told the receptionist they were there. Luke but his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head down onto it.

It seemed like forever before the doctor finally called them in.

"So Lorelai, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Um, well why don't you tell me?"

The doctor laughed. He asked her to change, and he hooked her back up to the ultrasound machine.

"So?" Lorelai asked nervously. Luke was holding her hand and he squeezed it gently.

"Well, it seems to be doing much better! The heartbeat sounds much healthier now. Is there anything you've been doing differently?"

"Well, I cut back, a lot, on coffee."

"Well I'm not sure that would help," The doctor told them, "But this baby is looking fine now."

Lorelai and Luke shared a smile.

When they got back to Stars Hollow, it was raining.

"Oh my God. Luke pull over!"

"What? Why?" He asked, doing as she requested.

"What day is it?"

"Um, Tuesday?"

"No! Well, yes, but it's October fifteenth!"

"So?"

"Luke!" She whined. "October fifteenth was our first date!"

"Oh!"

She got out of the car and went around to his side. She opened his door and pulled him out.

"Lorelai! What are you doing?"

She pushed him up against the car and kissed him hard and passionately. He put his hand around her waist, and the other behind her head. They broke the kiss and Luke smiled. He knew why she was doing this. Their first date was on October fifteenth. And on their first date, it rained. Their first date they made out in the rain. This was the first October fifteenth that it rained since their first date. Wow, that was a lot of firsts. He leaned in and kissed her again.

When they broke the kiss he laughed, "I love you Luke."

"I love you, too." He responded.

--

They stopped at Sookies to pick up Rory.

"Wow you two look happy!" She noted.

Lorelai laughed. "We are."

"Did you do something dirty?"

"Sookie!" Luke yelled.

Lorelai and Sookie just laughed.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked.

"She's inside." Sookie told them. "Rory! You're mom and dad are here!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rory came over yelling.

"Hey baby!" Lorelai said, bending down to give her a hug.

"Pick me up!" Rory demanded.

"Oh Rory, mommy's to tired…"

Rory gave her her cutest baby face. Lorelai looked over at Luke for help.

"Come here princess, Daddy wants to hold you." Luke said.

Rory smiled and Luke picked her up.


	22. Chapter 20 Halloween

"Mommy

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommmmmmy!" Rory screamed as she came in the door. Luke had picked her up today from school, since Lorelai wasn't feeling well.

"What is it sweetie?" Lorelai asked her.

"Halloween is in one week!" Rory said excitedly, "And I don't have a costume!"

"Oh my God you're right. Well, what do you want to be?"

"Not a pumpkin again!"

Lorelai smiled. She made Rory be a pumpkin for the past three years or so. All of a sudden Lorelai's face lit up. "I have an idea." She told Rory.

--

That evening, Rory and Lorelai went shopping for the stuff they needed for Rory's costume.

When they got back, Rory tried it on. Lorelai giggled and they took it off and hid it so no one else would know what it was.

--

On the night of Halloween, Lorelai helped Rory put on her costume and they went down the stairs to show Luke.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at my costume!" Rory shouted.

"Oh jeez…" Luke said and Lorelai laughed. Rory was wearing blue jeans, a blue flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap. She had her hair tucked under her hat and she looked just like a mini Luke!

Everyone in town thought Rory looked absolutely adorable dressed up as her father. Lorelai was pretty proud of herself for her idea.

They stopped at a place called "Kim's Antiques" and ran the doorbell.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Rory yelled.

A little girl about Rory's age answered the door.

Lorelai saw Rory smile. "Hi Lane!" Rory greeted the girl.

Lane smiled. "Hi!"

"How come you're not trick-or-treating?"

Lane looked sad. "My mamma wouldn't let me."

Right then a short, stern looking Korean woman came to the door. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter Rory."

The woman just stared at them.

"How come Lane can't come trick-or-treating?" Rory asked innocently.

"Halloween is the day of the devil!" and with that, she closed the door.

"Well she seems friendly, doesn't she?"

Rory looked scared. Lorelai put her arm around her. "Don't worry sweetie, let's go."

Rory nodded.

They continued for almost two hours, and when they got home, Rory had so much candy, she didn't know what to do with it all.

Luke looked at them in disgust. "You know that stuff is going to kill you, right?"

"Got to go someday." Lorelai told him, shoving a kit kat bar in her mouth.

--

The next day, when Lorelai went to pick up Rory from school. Rory brought Lane over too.

"Mommy," Rory said in her sweetest voice, "Can I go over to Lane's house to play?"

"Well-"

"Please?" Lane joined in.

"Well, I guess." Lorelai caved. "Phone me when you get there, ok?"

"Ok, thank you mommy!"

"You're welcome sweetheart."

--

After Rory called and told Lorelai to pick her up at four, Lorelai went over to Luke's.

"Where's Rory?" He asked right away.

"She's at her friends house."

"Oh."

"Yeah, our little baby is growing up." Lorelai said, a look of sadness in her eyes. "She already wants to get away from us."

"Oh Lorelai! You know that's not true!" He put his arm around her.

"Sure feels like it is." She whispered.

"Hey, don't think like that!" He squeezed her arm. "Come here, I'll make you a burger."

She just nodded.


	23. Chapter 21 Forgotten!

November third

November third. Today is November third. Lorelai smiled to herself. Today was their anniversary.

Luke woke up next to her. "Good morning." He gave her a little kiss. "It's been a while since I've woken up with you still here, and not in the bathroom."

The second he said that, Lorelai jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Shit." Was all Luke said before getting up and following behind her.

--

After she was done, Luke said bye and left for the Diner. Lorelai almost cried when he left without even mentioning that it was their anniversary. _Maybe he has a lot on his mind at the moment, with the baby coming and all… But that is no excuse to forget about your anniversary!_

--

After dropping Rory off at school, Lorelai went over to the Inn.

She went straight to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Hey Sook." She greeted.

"Hi. Coffee?"

"Please." Sookie handed her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Here."

"Anything else?" Lorelai asked, starting to get upset. _Why did no on remember?_

"No," Sookie said, looking confused. Lorelai felt like she was going to cry.

No on said anything all day. No one! It's like everyone in the whole fucking town didn't have a clue what day it was!

All day no one said a word to Lorelai about what day it was. She began to get really upset, and by lunch time, she was angry.

She walked over to the Diner, mad at everyone.

She sat down at the counter. Luke came over and said "What do you want?" as he pulled out his ordering pad.

She looked at him, disgusted and mad at the same time.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head as a tear fell from her eye. She grabbed her purse and turned to leave.

"Lorelai!"

She turned to face him. "I can't believe you!" She was really starting to cry now. "How could you just forget?"

"Lorelai?" Luke said as she turned and left.

--

She asked Sookie to pick Rory up from school and take her to Lukes. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She felt like crying and screaming and throwing things… In her heart she knew it as no big deal and he probably just has too much on his mind at the moment. But her mind wouldn't listen. She knew she was overacting and it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. She started to laugh and cry at the same time. It was because she was pregnant, and she knew that, and all of a sudden it just seemed really… funny. She was still mad at him for forgetting, and crying over that, but at the same time, she was laughing at herself.

She laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she had been there, but she must have fallen asleep because when she head a door shut, she woke up.

She knew it was him, it had to be. Who else would it be? She heard him come up the stairs, and open the bedroom door.

She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to look like she hadn't been crying. She smiled a little, he probably came to apologize.

"Hey, I got some ketchup on my shirt and had to come home to change."

Her smile faded. She looked at him with a… well let's just say if looks could kill… Luke would be history.

She watched him grab some clothes out of the drawer and go into the bathroom to change. She laid her head back down on the pillow. How could he do this?

A few minutes later, Luke walked out of the bathroom. She didn't bother looking up. "Here." He said tossing something at her. "Put this on, we're leaving in twenty minutes."


	24. Chapter 22 The Way You Look Tonight

She raised her head and saw Luke standing in dress pants and a jacket, tie and all

She raised her head and saw Luke standing in dress pants and a jacket, tie and all.

Tears started to fall again, and she smiled. She looked at the package he had thrown at her. It was a shopping back. She lifted the present out. "Oh Luke…" She said in awe. It was a beautiful dark blue, almost black strapless dress. "I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"I just… I thought… I thought you had forgot." She said shyly.

He came over to the bed and staring straight into he eyes he told her, "How could I ver forget the best day of my life?" he smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Now go get ready, we have to go!"

"Where's Rory?"

"Sookie's, now go!"

--

thirty minutes later they were in the truck and on their way to some unknown to Lorelai destination.

Finally Luke came to a stop near the lake. "Come on." HE said and got out of the truck and went over to her side. He opened her door and helped her out. He grabbed her hand and led her to where a little picnic had been set up.

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai squealed. "A picnic!"

He squeezed her hand gently. "You like it?"

"Luke! I love it!"

They sat down and ate the wonderful food Luke had packed, including an apple pie, knowing Lorelai had been craving apples lately.

After they had finished eating, Luke put the food away and they sat and watched the sun set.

Luke sat with Lorelai's head in his lap, and stroking her hair.

"Hey," He whispered, "We better get going. This isn't over yet."

Lorelai grinned. "Oh you bet it's not." And she put bother her hands on either side of his face, kissing him hard. Meanwhile, gently pushing him down to a laying position, with one of her legs on either side of him.

"Lorelai," he groaned when she broke the kiss. "Come on. I have to show you something."

Lorelai laughed, "Ok."

--

They packed up the picnic stuff and put it back into the truck. By this time, it had gotten really dark.

As they drove back to the centre of town, Lorelai noticed it was really dark There were no lights on anywhere. Even the street lights had been turned off.

"Luke! Do you think the power went out? There's no lights anywhere!"

Luke just shrugged.

He drove straight to the centre of town and he parked the truck. Lorelai had a confused look on her face, but didn't say anything.

He came around to her side of the truck and opened the door. With a nervous grin on his face, he took her hand and led her up to the gazebo. As soon as the two of them stepped into the middle of the gazebo, lights went on. Beautiful lights, just around them.

Surrounding the gazebo were flowers of all sorts. Beautiful arrangements on all sides.

A stereo started up, playing "The Way You Look Tonight".

Tears started to fill Lorelai's eyes once again. "You planned all of this just for me? How did you convince Taylor to turn off all the town's lights?"

Luke smiled. "Never mind that now. All that matters not is you letting me have this dance." He held out his hand.

She smiled and took it.

She laid her head down on his shoulders, breathing in his scent. He held her close, never wanting to let go.

Everything was perfect, it was an evening that they would never forget. The song ended and "In Your Eyes" started to play.

Just then Lorelai noticed a bright flash of light. And again. And again…

"Luke?" She asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked, turning around just in time to see the next couple of flashes. "Oh my God." He muttered under his breath. "Kirk!" he yelled and ran after the camera flash.

Lorelai, realizing what was going on, started laughing hysterically. She really wouldn't' want to be Kirk when Luke caught up with him!

It was definitely an evening none of them would forget.


	25. Chapter 23 The End

"So you told everyone to pretend they forgot

"So you told everyone to pretend they forgot?!" Lorelai asked Luke, who was twirling her hair around his fingers. He smiled and nodded. She hit him playfully. "You're mean!"

"I know, but you still love me."

She smiled. "That I do."

--

The months flew by. Rory became really good friends with Lane, Luke painted and set up furniture in the baby's room and Lorelai got bigger.

Christmas went by, then New Years and before they knew it, it was April.

On April fifteenth, Luke and Lorelai's beautiful baby boy was born. They named him William, and he was healthy and happy. Everything in their lives was perfect… well as perfect as life can get.

William went home a few days later and Luke was an amazing father.

Everything in their lives was great.

Christopher took Rory every second Saturday afternoon, and was extra careful not to leave her with a girlfriend.

Emily and Richard stopped in every so often to see their grandchildren, and hardly ever criticized them. (I said hardly, not never!)

Over time, Mia made Lorelai manager of the Inn, and Luke's was very successful. (He does make the best coffee in the world, after all.) They always had their problems, but nothing they couldn't solve.

For once, Lorelai Gilmore was proud of where she had come. She may not have made the best choices as a kid, but she had found herself somewhere wonderful. She had a wonderful family, great friends, a fun job, Luke's coffee… What more could a girl ask for?

The End.

--

Authors Final Note:

So that's it. Two years later, I finished this story. Aren't you proud? :P

I've sort of _outgrown_ Gilmore Girls factions… but if you would like to read anything else of mine, I've written for NCIS and I'm now writing for Grey's Anatomy.

I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. With out you, I NEVER would have loved writing as much as I do and I would never have become the writer I am today. So thank you all!


End file.
